mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 04: Hey Jeffrey
"Hey Jeffery" was originally released on May 3, 2010 at 1:01 PM. Description Would you rather have an infinite supply of delicious cheesecakes, or be blind in one of your two eyes? We’ll guide you through infinitely difficult conundrums such as these in this week’s episode of MAMBAME. We’ll also talk about blasting your core, strategic uses for lupus, and then we say the word “Jeffrey” like, 1,400 times. So, enjoy that. Outline 01:55 - Formspring - How do you make things less awkward between you and an ex? 03:28 - What are the signs that someone is interested in you and looking for a relationship? I unfortunately found myself smitten by a girl but she seemed to enjoy going to movies dinner and spending a lot of time with me but I was too timid to make her mine. 05:01 - Y - Who is the founder of acting? I would really like to know who is the founder of acting? 06:11 - Hey guys, just wondering what the word ‘cute’ means? I hear women use the word in conversation all the time and I’m more and more confused by its true meaning given its multitude of uses. 07:23 - My friend doesn’t seem to grasp the point of the “Would You Rather?” game. He poses questions such as “Would you rather be able to jump over tall buildings or have the ability to hear babies crying anywhere on the planet?” or “Would you rather be on fire or not be on fire?” How can I teach him the proper way to play or is he a lost cause? -- Adam from Gmail 09:41 - So I was planning on getting a tattoo on my shoulder but I’m starting to notice that everyone has one there. I have this thing about trying to be unique so could you tell me another spot I could get inked? I have one on my right elbow if that matters. -- Socrates from Gmail 12:26 - I, like many, belong to a group of friend. One of the friends in this group found a guy and started dating him. They’re currently living together. No one else in the group likes this guy but now he’s always around whenever she is and he doesn’t have any other friends either so we’re expected to spend his birthday with him. The group has asked me specifically to not be mean to him because she is the other friend’s boyfriend and we don’t want to push her out of the group. 14:34 - Y - From Yahoo Answers user Deep-Thinking WTF Girl, who asks: Poll: Would you sleep with a Na’vi if you could? 17:30 - What is the best way to approach people who are almost your acquaintances but not quite? Like, you’ve talked to them a couple of times but you barely know their names. Sadly, most of my relationships with people are like that. *Origin of the "Hey Jeffrey" Goof* 20:33 - My “Jeffrey” and I recently discovered the website Chat Roulette. Now she’s on it for several hours a day. I’m worried due to the high percentage of disgusting things and weird people on it. Is this warranted? 22:32 - Y - Do you know any good songs to have sex to? 24:48 - I’m a software developer for in a local semi-conductor company. The pay and benefits are awesome but the job isn’t challenging. Should I look for a more interesting job or stay and keep making a lot of money but be really bored? 26:38 - What is the best way to get past the 'friends zone' with a lady friend? 30:44 - I’m currently looking for a new job. What are some excuses I could use to leave my current job early to go on interviews? If I go to any more doctors’ appointment they’re going to think something seriously is wrong with me. 33:16 - Recently my wife and I wanted another dog. I wanted to adopt an older dog like we had before but she wanted a puppy. So we got a puppy. Now she complains about the work involved with the puppy and complains about the puppy peeing in the house. Is it appropriate to say “I told you so” or should I remain quiet while she complains? 35:25- What are some ways to build motivation for things like studying and working on personal projects? by [[Travis McElroy|Travis]] 36:58 - I have a problem with talking to girls that I’m interested in. I can never gather up enough courage to ask them out which leads me to worry about it and develop anxiety attacks. I don’t have a problem with talking to ladies in committed relationships or females I’m not interested in. Help me out, please. 40:20 - When is the right time to move out? I’m twenty years old now, 21 on the Monday this podcast comes out. The commute of one hour total a day to school. I will be done with school soon but hope to be taking a follow up online course that will last around 18 months. If you could lay out some sort of time-table on when it’s appropriate to depart the nest I'd much oblige. I don’t have much money right now but I do live in Canada where hugs are currency. Thanks in advance, Jordan. 44:05 - Housekeeping 46:48 - FY - From Yahoo Answers user B, who asks: Smoke coming from my belly button? I was lying in bed and my mom turned out the light. It was about ten pm and as the light was turned out I thought I heard someone speak and say “OH”. About 30 minutes later my belly felt warm. I looked under the duvet and saw a little light coming from my belly button. On closer inspection I thought I saw something fly out and leave my duvet. I pushed my belly button and a bit of smoke came out. What the fuck just happened? This was not a dream and has left me utterly confused. Quotes Trivia * An estimated 73 utterances of Jeff, J, or Jeffrey were said in this episode. In traditional counts, I would like to grant a -5/+5 since many are said over each other (ex: Travis and Griffin say Jeffrey at exact same times or one cuts off the other. Those are included in this count). * This is the first time "TSack" is mentioned as a nickname for Travis. Deep Cuts References Category:Episodes Category:Jimmy Buffett